


Too Good To Be For Me

by RiotKid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I guess????, M/M, pretty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKid/pseuds/RiotKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's back arches, his fingers tighten and he is drowning in soft touches and softer words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurryjace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryjace/gifts).



> i've been working all summer and had writer's block like crazy, but i promise there's something good in the works, i just want it perfect before i post any of it.

They've never fucked.

 

Every time they fall into bed, it's with careful hands and kisses so deep and slow they ache.

 

Josh's calloused fingers tap Morse code along the ridges of Tyler's spine, short, staccato bursts of _I love you I love you I love--_

 

Tyler's hands shake, buried amidst piles of pale blue hair, tangled like brambles. He's fragile, shaking apart at the seams, just one sharp motion away from catastrophe, but Josh has never handled him like the time bomb Tyler knows he is. Tyler has been all things broken, bloodied, and unholy, but Josh touches him with all the reverence of prayer.

 

Strong hands curve over Renaissance statue hipbones, and smiles are hidden between kisses, to be found later.

 

_I've got you, you're safe here. Let me take care of you._

 

Tyler's back arches, his fingers tighten and he is drowning in soft touches and softer words.

 

Josh's caresses drift lower, sliding down Tyler's thighs, arranging him however he wants, a living masterpiece.

 

His fingers slip across the back of Tyler's knee, the feather-light touch making Tyler giggle breathlessly, even as his leg is pressed toward his chest.

 

Josh scraped his teeth across Tyler's chest, leaving his own marks over the permanent ones, smirking when Tyler's giggles turn to moans.

 

Josh never tires of lavishing his boyfriend with attention, but when Tyler's impatience starts to bring frustrated tears to his eyes, Josh stops teasing. His movements become purposeful, dragging against where Tyler is most sensitive, drawing increasingly desperate sounds from bitten red lips.

 

When Tyler comes, he looks shocked by the waves of pleasure crashing through him and his blunt fingernails scrabble for purchase on the smooth expanse of Josh's back.

 

Then, only then, Josh lets himself let go, chasing his own finish as Tyler murmurs filthily in his ear.

 

Once they've caught their breath, Josh tucks Tyler to his chest, looping an arm around Tyler's waist. Tyler wriggles back into his hold,making sleepy noises.

 

As Josh drifts off, he feels Tyler tangle their fingers, and brushes a kiss against Tyler's shoulder in response.

 

He falls asleep smiling.

 

They've never fucked. They only know how to make love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> look im ace and it took so much effort to not just end this halfway through with "the josh did idfk _something_ romance is alive and theres a dick in a butt" so i think i deserve some kudos or a comment or two


End file.
